Recent energy shortages throughout the world are placing a greater emphasis on developing new techniques to replace or assist conventional means in providing energy. One such area is the controversial issue over the use of natural gas firedswimming pool heaters. An acceptable alternate approach to this problem is the utilization of solar energy. This approach is effective; however, to heat a pool in cold regions or winter months, it is imperative to cover a pool to reduce heat losses from the surface. In fact, in many regions it is possible to heat the pool, during summer months, to desired temperature with the cover alone, and no additional sources of heat input. In addition, a cover will greatly reduce the amount of natural gas needed to heat pools with present day conventional pool heaters.
To my knowledge, no inflatable swimming pool cover system has been developed to: (a) provide solar heat input, (b) custom fit to the pool, (c) attractive, (d) easy to use and operate. It is an object of this invention to provide such a system.